Vs. Buneary
Vs. Buneary is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 7/4/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn riding Ponyta wander through Eterna Forest. Conway holds his wrist up, using the Compass app on his Pokétch. Conway: Hm. We need to backtrack a little bit. Dawn: Back track? Dawn holds up her Pokétch, revealing the compass app on hers as well. Dawn: According to the map, the trajectory that we need to arrive in Eterna City is going Northeast. Conway: That is true. However, I am looking for something in the forest here. The Moss Rock. Crystal: Moss Rock? Conway: Through my studies with Professor Rowan, I discovered that Eevee has yet more evolutionary forms, which were first discovered here in Sinnoh. They occur by coming into contact with specific rocks that only exist in certain environments. This forest is the home to a Moss Rock, one of these evolutionary rocks. Ian: You have to be near the rock to evolve it? An evolution based on location? Conway: I have found that ideal fascinating about the Sinnoh region, and have been anxious to experiment with it. I request a detour to find the Moss Rock, in order to evolve Eevee. Ian: Don’t have to ask me twice. I wanna see this. Dawn: (Groans) I begin to tire of all these constant delays in traveling. Crystal: Aw, Dawn. Part of the fun is the traveling! Seeing all the sights possible! Buneary: Bunear. The group looks to see a Buneary standing in the middle of the trail. Dawn makes a sound of endearment. Dawn: Aw! It is so cute! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. Its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder. Dawn: I have decided that I am going to capture it! Ponyta, bless it with your presence! Ponyta whinnies as Dawn dismounts it, Ponyta eager to go. Dawn: Ember! Poynta releases a cloud of Embers, as Buneary speeds forward with Quick Attack, avoiding the Ember. It hops and rams Ponyta, knocking it back. Ponyta trots to recover, eager to go. Dawn: Stomp! Ponyta runs forward, bucking back onto its hind legs. Buneary jumps up, ears glowing multi-colored as it strikes Ponyta in the face with Dizzy Punch. Ponyta falls backwards and crashes onto its back, as Buneary laughs at them. Buneary hops into the bushes, disappearing. Dawn: Ponyta! Dawn goes over to Ponyta, it beginning to get up. Ponyta snorts angrily, looking in the direction Buneary went. Dawn: Settle yourself, Ponyta. It is gone. Crystal: What are you doing? Let’s go after it! Dawn gasps as she looks at Crystal, who looks determined. Crystal: You want to catch it, right? So let’s go! Dawn: It isn’t worth the effort. But I appreciate— Crystal: Of course it’s worth the effort! That’s what it means to be a trainer! Dawn: But, what about locating the rock? We already have an objective! Conway: You two go after Buneary, while we look for the Moss Rock. We’ll meet back here later. Dawn: How, will we know where to go? Ian: Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Piplup leaps and uses Peck to carve an X into the trunk of a tree. Conway: Pay attention to the direction that you’re going, then backtrack. You’ll be fine. Dawn: (Nervous) Alright. (Now with confidence) Make haste, Crystal! We shall pursue that Buneary! Crystal: Yeah! That’s the way! Dawn, Ponyta and Crystal go off in one direction, while Ian, Piplup and Conway go a different direction. End Scene Ian, Piplup and Conway arrive into a dark area of the forest, with a large boulder covered in moss in front of them. Conway goes over to it, marveling at it. Conway: This stone somehow initiates evolution. Ian: Let’s see it. Conway nods, as he pulls out the Love Ball. He opens it, choosing Eevee. Eevee: Eevee! Conway: Eevee. This rock here will allow you to evolve. Are you ready? Eevee: (Wagging tail) Eev! Eevee goes over to the Moss Rock and puts her paw on it. Nothing happens for a moment, when Eevee glows pink. She morphs and evolves into Leafeon. Leafeon: Leafeon! Conway: (Ecstatic) Oh! It’s a Leafeon! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. Its cellular composition is closer to that of a plant than an animal. It uses photosynthesis to produce its energy supply without eating food. Ian: Wow, that was… Voice: Beautiful! Ian and Conway turn, as a woman with short orange hair, orange cargo shorts and a green mantle covering a short black shirt. She runs forward and bends next to Leafeon, fawning over it. Gardenia: It’s a Leafeon! I’ve never seen one before! I simply adore all Grass types, but this is truly exquisite! Gardenia leans up towards Conway, grasping his hands. Gardenia: Would you be interested in trading with me? Conway: (Perplexed) Uh. While I appreciate the honor, I will have to decline the offer. I have no desire to trade my Pokémon. Leafeon: (Wagging tail in happiness) Leaf! Gardenia: Oh. Okay! Gardenia recomposes herself, standing up straight. Gardenia: Sorry about that. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gardenia! Could I ask for a battle with your Leafeon? Conway: A battle, huh? It has been awhile. Very well. I accept. And my name is Conway. Gardenia: Alright! My choice, is Turtwig! Gardenia opens a Pokéball, choosing Turtwig. Turtwig: Turtwig! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. It undertakes photosynthesis with its body, making oxygen. The leaf on its head wilts if it is thirsty. Conway: Let us start then! Larry, use Quick Attack! Larry: Take This! Larry speeds forward, leaving a white streak behind with Quick Attack. Gardenia: (Grinning) Let’s play with them a bit. Dodge! Turtwig remains still as Larry approaches, when Turtwig dodges at the last possible second. Larry looks astonished, as she turns to give chase. Gardenia: Tackle! Turtwig dodges Quick Attack again and rams Larry to the side with Tackle. Leafeon skids away, as Turtwig charges again. Conway: Sand Attack! Leafeon spins around and kicks up sand, Turtwig running right into it. Turtwig stops on a dime, eyes closed as it shakes its head to try and get the sand out. Conway: And while they are immobile. Use Attract! Leafeon winks, forming energy hearts. The hearts soar forward and hit Turtwig. It opens its eyes, now being replaced by hearts. Turtwig: (Infatuated) Wig. Gardenia: Attract?! So cute! Conway: Razor Leaf! Leafeon’s head leaf shimmers for a moment, as she swings it and shooting spiraling leaves forward. Gardenia: Turtwig, use Leaf Storm! Turtwig becomes encased in a tornado of leaves, deflecting the Razor Leaf. The Leaf Storm then travels forward, crashing into Leafeon and slamming her into a tree. Leafeon drops defeated. Conway: Leafeon! Conway runs over, helping Leafeon up. Gardenia jumps for joy as Turtwig regains his senses. Gardenia: We did it! Once that Attract hit, I was a bit worried! Excellent battle, Turtwig! Turtwig: Wig! Ian: Not bad. Ian approaches Gardenia, her gasping as she notices him for the first time. Ian: You’re a gym leader, right? Gardenia: Heh. Good eye. I’m the gym leader of Eterna City! Ian: My name is Ian. I look forward to challenging you at the gym. Gardenia: If you’re as crafty as Conway here, I can’t wait! Well, gotta get going! Gardenia and Turtwig run off, disappearing into the trees. Conway: That woman, was like a freight train. Ian: (Smirks) A good future goal. End Scene Buneary Bounces high into the air, dodging Ponyta’s Ember. Buneary comes down foot first, the strike knocking Ponyta to the ground. Ponyta struggles to get up, but collapses back down. Dawn: (Gasps) Ponyta! Dawn goes over, checking on Ponyta. It neighs weakly. Dawn lets out a sigh. Dawn: It is okay. Take a rest. Dawn returns Ponyta, as Buneary is now rolling on the ground laughing. Buneary: Bun bun bun bun! Bun bun bun bun! Dawn looks enraged, then she takes a deep breath. She regains her regal expression, as she stares at Buneary with a passive face. Buneary looks confused. Buneary: Bun? Dawn: You may have won the last round. But I shall not allow you to escape. Mareep, bless us with your presence! Dawn throws the Pokéball, choosing Mareep. Mareep: (Bleats) Mareep! Dawn: Mareep, use Thunder Shock! Mareep fires a weak stream of electricity, Buneary dodging and going in for Quick Attack. Mareep smirks as it turns its body, Buneary ramming the wool. Mareep is unharmed as Buneary is pushed off. Dawn: Growl! Mareep Growls right in Buneary’s face, it curling its ears shut to try and drown out some of the noise. Buneary Bounces into the air, trying to get away. Dawn: Now Cotton Spore! Mareep releases several Cotton Spores, filling the air. Buneary comes down, breaking through a spore and slowing down. It hits another one, the force causing it to tumble, going head first at Mareep. It switches to a Dizzy Punch as it dives right into Mareep, knocking it back. Mareep shakes off some of the damage. Dawn: Tackle! Mareep runs for Tackle, as Buneary speeds forward with Quick Attack. The two collide, Buneary sent tumbling back. Dawn: And seal the deal! Thunder Shock! Mareep fires Thunder Shock, hitting Buneary and paralyzing it. It tries to move, though is unable to. Dawn: Yes! Now, uh, now what? Crystal: Catch it! Get an empty Pokéball! Dawn: Eh? Oh, yes. That is what is what I was thinking. Dawn reaches into her bag, as she pulls out a Pokéball. Dawn: Go, Pokéball! Dawn throws a Pokéball, hitting and sucking Buneary in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then it locks. Dawn squeals and jumps up and down in joy, barely able to contain herself. She then recomposes herself, taking a professional attitude. Dawn: I have caught, a Buneary. Crystal: You have! That was incredible Dawn! Dawn goes over to pick up the Pokéball. Dawn: Yes. It was. I have you to thank for it. Without your encouragement, I may not have persisted in my desire for capturing Buneary. Crystal: That’s part of being a trainer. You wanna catch a Pokémon? You just have to go after it. Come on. Let’s go find the boys again. Main Events * Conway's Eevee evolves into Leafeon. ** Leafeon is revealed to know Quick Attack and Sand Attack, and learns Razor Leaf. * Dawn captures a Buneary. * Gardenia makes her main series debut. * Garadenia's Turtwig is revealed to be male. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Conway * Ian * Crystal * Gardenia Pokémon * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Mareep (Dawn's) * Buneary (Dawn's, newly caught) * Eevee (Conway's, evolves) * Leafeon (Conway's, newly evolved) * Piplup (Ian's) * Turtwig (Gardenia's) Trivia * This episode was originally going to be two different ones, being Vs. Buneary and Vs. Leafeon. They were combined because there wasn't enough content to create two sustaining episodes. * This is Conway's first regular trainer battle of Sinnoh, and his first one since the Pokéathlon competition in Vs. Tangela. * Conway is the third of Ian's travel companions to take on a gym leader that wasn't one, with Elise and Brendan having faced Misty and Brock, respectively. ** He would be fourth if you count Misty, who faced Morty in Gym Leader Tournament 2. ** All of them who have faced a gym leader have lost to them. * Gardenia's Turtwig being male will be an important plot feature later on. * This marks the first time that Dawn is shown defeating a Pokémon. In contests, she could win without beating the opponent's Pokémon. * This episode is the first to feature the new evolution animation from the Sun and Moon anime, with Eevee glowing Pink instead of blue. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Evolution Research arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles